Pontos Cardeais
by AKiraSekai
Summary: Durante uma missão como qualquer outra, duas pessoas perdidas dos demais podem provar que, em algumas horas, muita coisa pode mudar. [Oneshot] [Sasuke x Hinata]


**PONTOS CARDEAIS**

Durante uma missão como qualquer outra, duas pessoas perdidas dos demais podem provar que, em algumas horas, muita coisa pode mudar. Sasuke e Hinata se perdem do grupo durante uma fuga. E agora, sozinhos, vão ter que aprender a trabalhar em equipe, superando a diferença entre as personalidades.

**Categoria: **Aventura/Romance  
**Shipper: **Sasuke/Hinata  
**Avisos: **Fanfic Sasuke & Hinata! Não gosta, _**NÃO LEIA**_! Reviews no estilo "Sasuke e Sakura forever" serão apagadas assim que forem vistas. Portanto, nem perca seu tempo!  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence! Quem me pertence é o Neji!  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Quem passou pela vida em branca nuvem,  
E em plácido repouso adormeceu;_

_Quem não sentiu o frio da desgraça,  
Quem passou pela vida e não sofreu;_

_Foi espectro de homem, não foi homem,  
Só passou pela vida, não viveu._

(Francisco Otaviano)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Consegue vê-los?

- Eles vêm do Norte! – Informou a garota, observando as árvores com atenção.

- Quantos são? – Tornou a perguntar, preocupado.

- Muitos para enfrentarmos sozinhos, Sasuke-san. – Garantiu a garota, desativando o Byakugan.

Sasuke torceu os lábios numa careta de desgosto. Ela estava duvidando da sua força?

- Não conseguiu localizar os outros, Hinata? – Perguntou, dirigindo um sorriso debochado à garota.

- N-não... – Gaguejou ela, encarando o chão como se algo muito interessante acontecesse ali.

O sorriso de Sasuke aumentou, enquanto ele virava-se para um dos lados e caminhava naquela direção.

- Tudo bem... – Disse, ainda mantendo o sorriso superior no rosto. – Vamos pelo Leste, por enquanto. – Decidiu.

Hinata encarou-o com os olhos brancos arregalados.

- S-Sasuke-san... S-Se formos p-pelo L-Leste... Desviaremos m-muito d-do nosso c-caminho... – Tentou argumentar ela, hesitando em segui-lo.

Ele parou de andar e virou-se para encarar a garota, com uma sobrancelha ligeiramente arqueada.

- E o que sugere que façamos? Podemos continuar nosso caminho para o Norte que, por acaso, é exatamente de onde nossos inimigos vêm, podemos sentar aqui no chão e esperar que eles cheguem e nos matem ou, simplesmente, podemos pegar outro caminho e depois tentar concertar toda essa burrada. – Comentou visivelmente irritado. – Se tiver outra idéia eu ficaria realmente satisfeito em ouvi-la, uma vez que as anteriores não fazem o mínimo esforço para me agradar. – Terminou, cruzando os braços e encarando a Hyuuga.

Hinata ficou ainda mais sem-graça, começando a mexer nervosamente as mãos.

- N-nós p-poderíamos tentar passar p-por eles s-sem sermos notados... – Murmurou, deixando os longos cabelos pretos cobrirem seus olhos.

- E como pretende fazer isso? Ficando invisível? – Debochou Sasuke. – Pare logo com isso e admita que ir pelo Leste é a melhor opção.

A garota suspirou, derrotada, e concordou com a cabeça, seguindo Sasuke entre as árvores.

O silêncio, para Hinata, era quase insuportável. Para Sasuke era uma benção. Os únicos ruídos que podiam ouvir era o vento chocando-se contra as folhas das árvores e os passos da dupla que, ora ou outra, pisava em algumas folhas secas.

Permaneceram calados por um bom tempo, até que Sasuke parou sem aviso, fazendo Hinata quase se chocar com ele.

- S-Sasuke...? – Perguntou, insegura.

Observando melhor o rosto dele, Hinata percebeu que ele tinha ativado o Sharingan. Tremeu ao encarar os olhos, agora vermelhos, de Sasuke e rapidamente olhou para outro lado.

- Ouviu esse barulho? – Sussurrou Sasuke, sem se mover.

- N-não... – Negou a garota, mas imediatamente tratou de ativar o Byakugan.

E levou as duas mãos à boca para evitar uma exclamação de surpresa.

Sasuke percebeu o movimento e virou-se para observar Hinata. Ela ainda mantinha as duas mãos sobre a boca e suas pupilas brancas percorriam algum lugar à sua frente com desespero.

- Eles vêm do Leste também! – Avisou, virando-se rapidamente para Sul e Oeste, ainda com o Byakugan ativado. – Estamos cercados...

Sasuke amaldiçoou alguma coisa e imediatamente assumiu uma posição de ataque, o Sharingan ativado e uma kunai na mão. Hinata simplesmente suspirou, cansada, e tocou levemente o braço do Uchiha. Quando ele encarou-a, ela simplesmente negou com a cabeça e apontou para uma árvore alta, próxima a eles.

- Você está sugerindo que eu fuja? – Indagou incrédulo.

- N-não... – Negou ela, respirando fundo e concentrando-se para não gaguejar. – Apenas quero viver mais alguns dias...

- E para isso precisamos fugir? Se quiser assumir seu lado medroso e fracassado, fuja você! Eu vou lutar! – Teimou ele, novamente assumindo a posição de ataque.

- Não iríamos fugir... Iríamos apenas nos esconder... Eu só estava tentando fazer você perceber que, por mais forte que _você_ seja, nós não temos chances. Deveria agradecer por eu ter me importado com sua vida... – Falou ela, visivelmente magoada por Sasuke ter usando as palavras "medroso" e "fracassado" numa única frase dirigida a ela. Já não bastava seu pai?

Sasuke sentiu suas defesas falharem diante do comentário da garota. Tinha notado como, na fala, Hinata só fizera referência à capacidade dele, ignorado a sua própria. Observou com o canto dos olhos como ela também assumia a posição de ataque. Inconscientemente, deixou um suspiro escapar, desativando o Sharingan e saindo da posição de ataque.

Ela notou e imediatamente virou-se para ele, o Byakugan ainda ativado.

- Suba primeiro... – Ordenou Sasuke, apontando para a árvore.

Hinata encarou-o confusa.

- Suba... – Repetiu ele. – Acho que não precisamos morrer agora. – Falou, desviando o olhar.

A Hyuuga sorriu, ainda sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Imediatamente virou-se para a árvore e escalou-a até o galho mais alto, escondendo-se entre a folhagem. Sasuke seguiu-a de perto, parando num galho mais baixo.

Ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo, até que puderam ouvir passos. Ambos olharam para baixo ao mesmo tempo, enquanto algumas pessoas invadiam o local onde estavam há pouco tempo.

- Alguém esteve aqui... Posso sentir o cheiro... – Informou a voz rouca de um dos homens.

- Mais de uma pessoa... – Complementou outro homem, observando com atenção a grama.

Sasuke engoliu em seco. Teriam deixado pegadas?

- E ainda estão aqui... – Avisou uma mulher, enquanto tirava o capuz e deixava à mostra os cabelos longos e vermelhos. – Posso sentir suas presenças.

Hinata congelou. Olhou para Sasuke procurando algum conforto. Mas o garoto estava tão tenso quanto ela.

- Árvores são ótimos lugares para se esconder! – Voltou a falar a mulher, olhando para cima.

Hinata jurou que a mulher fixou seus olhos bicolores nela. O olho verde e o azul brilharam perigosamente, enquanto estudavam com atenção a árvore em que estavam.

Sasuke percebeu que o olhar da mulher fixava-se insistentemente na Hyuuga. Desesperado, ele remexeu os bolsos com cuidado, procurando alguma coisa que pudesse distrair aquelas pessoas. Sem sucesso, acabou pegando uma kunai. Estendeu a arma para Hinata que entendeu imediatamente o que tinha que fazer.

Tremendo de ansiedade, Hinata virou-se para o outro lado e, tentando não denunciar sua posição, jogou a kunai longe. O barulho da arma cortando o vento chamou a atenção do grupo de pessoas, que imediatamente olharam naquela direção.

Não havia sinal da arma, mas conseguiram enganar aquele grupo. Pensando que o barulho tinha vindo daquela direção, todos saíram correndo, com a intenção de pegar a pessoa que, supostamente, estava por lá.

A única que ficou por ali foi a mulher ruiva. Ela olhou novamente para a árvore, dessa vez fixando seus olhos no Uchiha. Inesperadamente, lançou uma grande quantidade de senbons na direção da folhagem. Uma das agulhas raspou no braço direito de Sasuke, que conteve o gemido de dor, enquanto levava a mão esquerda ao ferimento. A mulher esperou pacientemente que algum ruído fosse feito. Ao não escutar nada, pareceu se convencer que não havia ninguém na árvore. Lançando um último olhar desconfiado, ela correu para a direção que seu grupo tinha ido.

Quando o silêncio voltou a reinar, Hinata rapidamente saltou para o galho onde Sasuke ainda estava sentado, apertando com força o braço ferido.

- Deixe-me ver, Sasuke-san – Pediu com delicadeza, segurando levemente a mão esquerda do garoto e afastando-a do corte.

Sasuke abriu os olhos no momento em que sentiu a mão de Hinata. Com um movimento brusco ele afastou a mão da garota, encarando-a com ódio, avisando, com o olhar, que não o tocasse novamente.

- Posso me cuidar sozinho! – Rosnou, fazendo menção de se levantar.

Foi impedido pela mão de Hinata, que dessa vez segurou seu braço, mantendo-o sentado. Lançou outro olhar assassino para a garota.

- Já disse que posso me cuid...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase. Hinata, com aquela delicadeza tão característica dela, colocou dois dedos sobre os lábios do garoto. Sasuke, que não esperava aquela ação, ruborizou involuntariamente.

- Não, você não pode.

Ele não reclamou mais. Ficou em total silêncio enquanto a garota afastava novamente sua mão e a segurava com delicadeza. Ela analisou com cuidado o ferimento, evitando tocar, para não causar dor no amigo.

Não que Sasuke realmente se importasse com isso... Mas só ele tinha percebido a distância quase inexistente entre seus rostos? Fazer a garota afastar-se alguns centímetros, antes que ele cometesse alguma ação da qual se arrependeria depois, não custava nada.

- Foi mais fundo do que parece, Sasuke-san... Vamos precisar descer, eu cuidarei disso lá embaixo, certo? – Perguntou, sorrindo para ele.

Sasuke, ainda atônito, apenas concordou com a cabeça e levantou-se. Hinata imitou seu movimento e ambos saltaram da árvore, caindo no chão em pé e equilibrados.

- Aqui Sasuke-san... – Chamou Hinata, apontando para uma pedra. – Sente-se aqui!

Ele obedeceu. Afinal de contas... O que estava acontecendo com ele? Provavelmente o fato de ter "fugido" de uma luta estava afetando sua linha de pensamento e controle do próprio corpo. Por Deus! Estava obedecendo às ordens de uma Hyuuga!

E o pior nem era isso... E sim o fato dessa Hyuuga ser Hinata! Desde quando Hinata manda alguém fazer alguma coisa? E agora... Ela estava mandando-o sentar na pedra, não estava?

Ou aquilo era apenas um pedido?

Seu pensamento foi interrompido por uma forte dor no braço direito. Um gemido alto escapou de sua boca enquanto, automaticamente, ele tirava o braço do alcance da garota.

- Ah! D-desculpe, S-sasuke-san! – Exclamou Hinata, surpreendendo-se com o movimento brusco de Sasuke.

Usando todas as forças para fazer sua cabeça obedecer a vontade do cérebro, Sasuke lançou mais um olhar mortal para a garota.

- Se não vai ajudar, não atrapalhe! – Rosnou ele, mantendo o braço longe do alcance de Hinata.

Arrependeu-se na mesma hora.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Depois apenas sorriu com tristeza e, segurando as lágrimas, levantou-se. Fazendo uma reverência para o garoto e murmurando um simples "desculpe-me", virou-se para se afastar.

- Argh, Droga! – Reclamou Sasuke, agarrando o pulso da garota. – Não quero que se ofenda com minhas palavras... Apenas entenda, eu sou assim! – Quando os olhos brancos o encararam, ele apenas desviou o olhar. – Pode cuidar disso aqui – Disse, indicando com a cabeça o braço machucado.

- E-eu acho que v-você p-pode se c-cuidar sozinho, n-não? – Indagou ela, referindo-se ao que ele tinha afirmado na árvore.

- Não... Eu não posso... – Insistiu Sasuke, repetindo as palavras que ela mesma dissera para ele. – Não posso e não quero. Eu quero que, dessa vez... Você me ajude. – Desviou novamente o olhar, encarando o chão.

Hinata não acreditava no que estava vendo e ouvindo. Abriu um sorriso tímido e ajoelhou-se na frente do garoto, aproximando seus rostos e beijando, delicadamente, a bochecha dele. Sasuke corou violentamente e Hinata não ficou atrás.

Enquanto evitava olhar nos olhos do garoto, Hinata analisava, novamente, o ferimento. Tirou do bolso do casaco um pote que continha uma espécie de creme verde. Sasuke olhou desconfiado para o conteúdo.

- E o que é isso? – Perguntou.

A garota apenas riu da desconfiança dele.

- Remédio feito à base de ervas medicinais – Respondeu. – Eu sempre levo alguns nas missões... Posso precisar.

- Quantos desse você ainda tem?

- Só esse...

- Então eu me recuso a usar isso!

- Por quê? – Indagou Hinata, confusa.

- ... Você... Pode precisar... – Falou Sasuke, encarando o chão pela terceira vez naquele dia.

Desde quando ele encara o chão!?

- Sasuke-san... Aqui ainda tem bastante para nós dois, se eu precisar! – Garantiu ela, rindo da preocupação repentina do companheiro.

- Hum... – Murmurou Sasuke, ainda sem acreditar.

- Apenas relaxe, certo? – Aconselhou ela, sorrindo e tentando passar confiança.

- Hum... – Repetiu Sasuke.

A garota apenas aumentou o sorriso e, com cuidado, passou um pouco do remédio sobre o corte.

- Sabe, Sasuke-san...

- Sasuke... – Interrompeu o garoto.

- Perdão?

- Sasuke... Me chame só de Sasuke... Não sou superior a você para que me trate usando o "san" – Explicou, olhando para o lado oposto ao que Hinata se encontrava.

Quanto orgulho ele engoliu pra pronunciar aquela frase?

- Sabe, Sasuke... – Recomeçou a garota, sorrindo. – O corte foi fundo mesmo. Tivemos sorte pelas sanbons não estarem envenenadas... Se estivessem, você já estaria agonizando no chão e eu não poderia fazer nada. – Explicou ela, tremendo só de imaginar a cena. – Eu até lavaria o corte com água, mas infelizmente não temos nenhum rio por aqui... Já passei o remédio. Pode arder um pouco, daqui algum tempo, mas é para o seu próprio bem. – Continuou Hinata, abrindo o casaco e rasgando um pedaço do tecido da blusa que usava por baixo dele.

Se os olhos de Sasuke pudessem se arregalar mais, certamente teriam se arregalado. Por acaso era _aquela _barriga que Hinata escondia debaixo das roupas grossas e largas?

Não que ele fosse um especialista em barrigas femininas... Mas aquilo era algo que ele não podia, e não queria, ignorar. Ele era um Uchiha, certo. Mas acima disso, ele era um homem!

- Pronto, Sasuke! – Avisou a garota, terminando de amarrar o tecido preto no braço do Uchiha. – Eu teria usado uma bandagem... Se eu tivesse alguma. – Lamentou-se ela.

- Hum... Deveríamos ter pedido algumas para a Sakura... – Comentou Sasuke, saindo do seu transe e tentando prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que não fosse a garota à sua frente.

O coração de Hinata falhou uma batida e outro sorriso triste apareceu em seus lábios. Sempre Sakura, não é?

Sim... O fato de Sasuke ter mencionado a Haruno deixou Hinata triste. O motivo? Ela sabia... Mas não queria aceitar. Negava-se a aceitar. Não de novo... Não por ele... Não queria enfrentar as mesmas coisas que enfrentava com Naruto. A rejeição, o fato do sentimento não ser recíproco. Ela jurara a si mesma que, da próxima vez, se apaixonaria por alguém que correspondesse ao seu amor.

E ela fora cair no encanto de um Uchiha qualquer.

Suspirou, derrotada.

- Acho que, da próxima vez que formos atacados, é melhor você ficar perto da Sakura-chan. – Murmurou a Hyuuga, ainda ajoelhada na frente do garoto.

Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Por que diz isso? – Perguntou, tentando parecer desinteressado.

Não que ele, realmente, estivesse.

- N-não s-sei... A-acho que S-sakura-chan poderia f-fazer mais por você d-do que e-eu estou f-fazendo... Além do mais, e-eu n-não devia t-ter me afastado d-do Kiba-kun.

Sasuke crispou os lábios, incomodado com o rumo da conversa... E com o nome pronunciado, obviamente.

Por que Hinata não o chamava de "Sasuke-kun"?! Ela usava "kun" para todo mundo, mesmo! Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun... Até Gaara-kun, se duvidar!

Será que ela tinha medo que ele a machucasse se ousasse chamá-lo de "Sasuke-kun"? Nah... Claro que não. O que ele poderia fazer? Ativar o Sharingan e separar a cabeça dela do seu corpo? Ela sabia que ele jamais seria capaz de fazer isso!

Ou não sabia?

Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas fechou-a assim que percebeu que Hinata, novamente, tinha ativado o Byakugan.

- Eles voltaram? – Perguntou, referindo-se ao grupo do qual se esconderam uns minutos atrás.

Um aceno negativo.

- Outros inimigos? – Tornou a perguntar, preocupado.

Outro aceno negativo.

- Então o quê...?

- Naruto-kun... – Interrompeu Hinata.

- Como?

- Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Kiba-kun e Shino-kun... Estão nos procurando... Consegui localizá-los... – Informou a garota, levantando-se.

- Estão longe? – Indagou Sasuke, levantando também.

- Não. Estão bem perto, pra falar a verdade. Se nós corrermos poderemos alcançá-los. – Avisou, preparando-se para ir atrás dos amigos.

Novamente foi impedida de se mover. Sasuke agarrou seu pulso direito com um pouco de força e obrigou-a a encará-lo.

- S-Sasuke... E-eles... – Começou a garota.

Mas foi a vez de Sasuke interromper. Calou-a com dois dedos e, lentamente, aproximou seus rostos.

Não... Ele não faria isso!

Hinata sentiu o coração falhar três batidas quando Sasuke abraçou sua cintura.

Não... Ele não faria isso!

Sentiu a respiração agitada e ansiosa do garoto misturar-se com a sua.

Não... Ele não faria isso!

- Quando foi que eu mostrei interesse pela Sakura? – Perguntou ele, analisando cuidadosamente o rosto da Hyuuga. – No próximo ataque, faço questão de ficar perto de você. – E acabou com a distância entre eles, juntando seus lábios com os de Hinata.

_Sim... Ele faria isso..._

Inconscientemente, Hinata retribuiu o beijo e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do garoto. Antes se arrepender de ter feito, do que se arrepender por não fazer.

Sasuke percebeu que a garota não se afastou e decidiu ousar um pouco mais. Com delicadeza, deixou que sua língua pedisse passagem aos lábios macios da Hyuuga. Surpreendeu-se ao notar que, novamente, Hinata não impunha resistência, separando seus lábios diante do pedido de Sasuke.

- Hinata–chan!

Sasuke e Hinata se separaram imediatamente quando ouviram o grito. Não estava muito próximo, mas a voz do Naruto era extremamente reconhecível. Novamente com o Byakugan ativado, Hinata observou as árvores.

- Estão vindo pra cá... – Avisou ela, evitando olhar para o Uchiha.

- Hum...

Silêncio.

- É... M-melhor nós i-irmos nos e-encontrar c-com e-eles, S-Sasuke...

- Certo.

Seguiram pelo meio das árvores em silêncio, procurando o grupo. Hinata ainda sentia-se incomodada pelo beijo. Não que ela tivesse esperado uma demonstração de carinho depois que se separassem. Afinal, Sasuke era um Uchiha, não? Mas ele poderia ter, ao menos, feito algum comentário. Nem que fosse um simples "Você beija mal...".

- S-Sasuke... – Chamou a garota, insegura, parando.

- Sim, Hinata? – Indagou Sasuke, continuando o caminho.

- P-Por quê?

Ele parou de andar e virou-se para encará-la. Novamente, os longos cabelos preto-azulados de Hinata escondiam seus olhos. E Sasuke não pôde deixar de sorrir ao perceber que ela estava envergonhada.

- Uma ação vale mais que mil palavras... – Respondeu, simplesmente.

Os olhos brancos de Hinata rapidamente encararam as íris negras de Sasuke, que sustentou o olhar.

- E... P-por que a-agora?

- Porque pode não haver outra oportunidade...

Sem esperar as próximas palavras de Hinata, Sasuke voltou a caminhar.

- Se depender de mim... Haverá... – Murmurou a garota, encarando o chão.

Sasuke estagnou-se uma vez mais, virando-se lentamente para, novamente, encarar a garota que ele, secretamente, admirava. A delicadeza que ele tanto adorava. Os longos cabelos negros que lhe encantavam. A atenção e compreensão que ele tanto necessitava. Os olhos perolados que roubavam-lhe o ar.

Quão perfeita uma pessoa poderia ser?

Hinata era muito mais.

- Então... – Começou, aproximando-se dela e segurando delicadamente seu queixo, fazendo-a encará-lo. – Foi porque alguém tinha que dar o primeiro passo.

Aproximou novamente seus rostos, mas dessa vez passou reto pelos lábios na garota, indo parar em sua orelha, sussurrando com a voz mais sedutora que conseguiu fazer:

- Eu dei o primeiro...

Quando estava se afastando novamente, sentiu que os braços de Hinata rodearam seu pescoço. Ele olhou surpreso, para a garota, que o encarava com um daqueles sorrisos que seriam capazes de iluminar os mais escuros cantos das Trevas.

Livre da timidez e da vergonha, que sempre dominaram e marcaram sua personalidade, Hinata presenteou Sasuke com um sorriso diferente dos demais. Aquele sorriso tinha algo a mais. Um sentimento que os outros não tinham... Palavras silenciosas que não precisavam ser pronunciadas para serem entendidas.

E, aproveitando esses poucos segundos em que não gaguejava e não hesitava, ela repetiu a ação do garoto, aproximando seus lábios do ouvido dele e sussurrando com uma voz que foi capaz de gelar todos os sentidos do Uchiha e fazer um calafrio percorrer toda sua espinha:

- Então me deixe dar o segundo...

Mais um beijo, por iniciativa dela, dessa vez.

Quando se encontraram com o grupo, agiram como se nada tivesse acontecido. Hinata como a tímida garota que gaguejava perto de Naruto e de todo mundo, e Sasuke como o inexpressivo garoto que não tinha sentimentos e não queria tê-los.

Talvez, no começo, aquilo fosse um segredo deles. Mas era apenas uma questão de tempo até reunirem coragem para revelar aos amigos que Sasuke e Hinata não estavam mais sozinhos.

Nunca estiveram, na verdade.

Só precisavam achar a direção certa um do outro.

E pensar que, no início de tudo, ela hesitou em seguir para o Leste.

**OWARI**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Iniciada: 12/05/2007  
__Finalizada: 02/06/2007_

**N/A:**

Eu, realmente, amo esse casal!  
SasuHina é lindo, é perfeito... É tudo!

Postei essa fanfic na comunidade do orkut... E tenho o maior orgulho em dizer que ela fez sucesso por lá!  
Agradeço a todas as pessoas que leram essa fic!

Estou com o rascunho de uma NejiHina pronto aqui em casa, é só digitar. Vou começar a fazer isso amanhã, talvez.  
Essa fic demorou a ser finalizada, por causa das provas, trabalhos, atividades extracurriculares, apresentações, projetos e coisas do gênero... Mas, finalmente, eu terminei ela!

E, sinceramente?  
AMEI o resultado final.  
Resta saber se vocês, leitores, também gostaram! ;D

AH!  
Já sabem!  
Se você é um daqueles fãs chatos e SasuSaku, nem perca seu tempo mandando review para me xingar, ok?  
Sua review será deletada assim que for captada pela minha visão :)  
E, conseqüentemente, será como se nunca tivesse existido.

Não vou me abalar por causa de reviews de gente que não tem noção, certo?  
Não... Não estou sendo grossa... Apenas realista!  
Eu, realmente, não to afim de ser reviews dizendo "Sasuke e Sakura forevaaah!"

Para os que gostaram da fic... Deixem review xD Não mata, né?  
Para os que não gostaram... Sinto muito... Mas não posso agradar todos.  
Para os que gostam desse casal... Eles são lindos, né?

E isso é tudo!

Até a próxima fic!


End file.
